


Wild Lily

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Pegging, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's rough not being Lily's dream man, but Severus thinks he can tough it out.





	Wild Lily

She didn't like Severus to be too loud, but James didn't care. He just acted like Severus wasn't being pounded doggy style into the floor of the living room most nights when they had fights.

Severus shoved his face in the couch, trying not to cry and scream for Lily's false cock. She was bent over Severus, laughing as he just took her black toy inside.

The lubricant slid out as he took her in more and more, his eyes probably back in his head.

"Did you ever think you'd be invited over for anything else?" Severus had shown up wearing nice clothes.

"Did you think I'd let you inside me, let alone touch me? James is all I need." The thrusts were hard against Severus' prostate, making Lily giggle.

Lily grabbed Severus' hair, yanking his head back to spit on his face. "There you are. I almost thought you were trying to hide from me, Sev."

Severus moaned at that name.

She practically bounced as she thrust back and forth inside Severus, "You like that? Being my Sev?"

"I like that," Severus repeated, hoping to appease Lily.

"Take it! Come on, let it in deeper. Good little whore." Severus' body accepted the faux balls inside as well, making Severus cum and slump forward.

Lily scoffed, "Come on, Sev! We barely even started!"

Severus' body was too weak to hold her up on her perch, so Lily slipped out and slapped his ass with the dildo. "What to do with you now?"

Being dragged to the floor, Severus let himself be rolled where he could stare up at Lily. "Whatever you want to do with me, I'll do."

"That's no fun! I'll be dead on the floor before I stop having fun."

Lily rubbed her beginning baby bump as if to tease him of his failure to be her soulmate. Severus wished he was dead on the floor.


End file.
